


Grease Is the Word

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Grease, Musical Flashback episode, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: This is a screenplay I wrote based upon the idea of Riverdale having another flashback episode, which also doubles up as another musical episode!a Grease x Parentdale episode.





	Grease Is the Word

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 11 hours, give or take a couple of breaks. So if there are mistakes then forgive me. 
> 
> Reading this works the best if you listen to the songs as you go. 
> 
> Here is a playlist of the versions I stayed closest to: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGaSgwQOcHc&list=PLrbbkx1Bugekam94I7C1ATqhM9nOxXbJW
> 
>  
> 
> Any text that is entirely in caps, are in song.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments very appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x

Act one

 

FADE IN. 

INT. RIVERDALE HIGH - MORNING.

A teenaged, PENELOPE BLOSSOM arrives at school in a car that shows off the wealth of her family. She looks around at fellow students as they arrive, she starts to walk inside.

“Grease: Is the Word”

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
I SOLVE MY PROBLEMS AND I SEE THE LIGHT  
WE GOT A LOVIN THING WE GOTTA FEED IT RIGHT.  
THERE AIN’T NO DANGER WE CAN GO TOO FAR  
WE START BELIEVING NOW THAT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE.  
GREASE IS THE WORD. 

 

Penelope walks down the halls of Riverdale High, past a group of teenagers standing by their lockers. HERMIONE GOMEZ shuts her locker and starts to walk in the same direction as Penelope. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
THEY THINK OUR LOVE IS JUST A GROWING PAIN  
WHY DON’T THEY UNDERSTAND, IT’S JUST A CRYING SHAME  
THEIR LIPS ARE LYING ONLY REAL IS REAL  
WE STOP THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW, WE GOT TO BE WHAT WE FEEL.  
GREASE IS THE WORD

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
IS THE WORD, IS THE WORD THAT YOU HEARD.

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
IT’S GOT GROOVE IT’S GOT MEANING

PENELOPE BLOSSOM & HERMIONE GOMEZ  
GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION  
GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING.

Hermione turns down another hallway passing ALICE SMITH, who is dressed in serpent attire, rushing into the bathroom. Penelope turns to look inside a classroom. TOM KELLER and SIERRA SAMUELS are sharing a private moment together. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
WE TAKE THE PRESSURE AND WE THROW AWAY

Penelope walks into the classroom, the two other teenagers take no notice of her. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
CONVENTIONALITY BELONGS TO YESTERDAY  
THERE IS A CHANCE THAT WE CAN MAKE IT SO FAR  
WE START BELIEVING NOW BUT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE.  
GREASE IS THE WORD.

TOM KELLER  
GREASE IS THE WORD, IS THE WORD,  
IS THE WORD THAT YOU HEARD.

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
IT’S GOT GROOVE IT’S GOT MEANING

TOM KELLER & SIERRA SAMUELS  
GREASE IS THE TIME,  
IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING.

Penelope makes her way to the school gym where several bulldogs are playing basketball in their downtime. Including FP JONES, HAL COOPER, and MARTY MANTLE. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
THIS IS THE LIFE OF ILLUSION  
WRAPPED UP IN TROUBLE,  
LACED WITH CONFUSION.

Onlooking the boys playing ball, is a vixen cheerleader who has been publicly involved with FP JONES recently. Penelope stands nearby the bleachers, watching as the cheerleader and the BMOC interact. 

VIXEN CHEERLEADER  
WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?

PENELOPE & VIXEN CHEERLEADER  
WE TAKE THE PRESSURE AND WE THROW AWAY  
CONVENTIONALITY BELONGS TO YESTERDAY

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
THERE IS A CHANCE THAT WE CAN MAKE IT SO FAR  
WE START BELIEVING NOW THAT WE CAN BE WHO WE ARE.  
GREASE IS THE WORD

BULLDOGS  
GREASE IS THE WORD,  
IS THE WORD THAT YOU HEARD.

 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
IT’S GOT GROOVE IT’S GOT MEANING

PENELOPE & BULLDOGS  
GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE, IS THE MOTION

PENELOPE  
GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING.

Penelope walks back into the school hallway, bulldogs and vixens following after her through the halls. 

 

PENELOPE  
GREASE IS THE WORD, IT’S THE WORD  
THAT YOU HEARD.  
IT’S GOT GROOVE IT’S GOT MEANING.

Alice Smith comes out of the girl’s bathroom with her serpent clothing now shoved in her bag. She is now dressed appropriately as a northside girl.

ALICE SMITH  
GREASE IS THE TIME, IS THE PLACE IS THE MOTION

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
GREASE IS THE WAY WE ARE FEELING.

ALL STUDENTS  
GREASE IS THE WORD,  
IS THE WORD,  
IS THE WORD,  
IS THE WORD, 

(song fades out)

 

EXT. LUNCHTABLE – AFTERNOON.

ALICE SMITH is sitting at a lunch table opposite HERMIONE Gomez and SIERRA SAMUELS. Her eyes keep flickering over to another table where FP JONES is flirting with VIXEN CHEERLEADER unashamedly. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Do they realise there’s people trying to eat around here?

Hermione turns to see who they’re looking at. She pulls a face at the PDA before glancing back at Alice

 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
It’s not serious. Just a summer fling that’s gone past it’s used by date. 

ALICE SMITH  
(scoffs)  
He can do whatever he wants. He’s FP Jones. Why should I care whose skirt he’s getting under?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Do you think they’re sleeping together?

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Duh. What else would a summer fling be?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
But you and T-

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Shut up Hermione

ALICE SMITH  
(spoken with intrigue)  
No, don’t shut up Hermione. I want to know. Did you have a summer fling, Sierra?

 

Sierra turns away bashfully, just as FP walks past, winking at Alice on his way. Alice rolls her eyes and doesn’t bother turning around to watch him walk across to the football bleachers to meet his friends. 

EXT. FOOTBALL BLEACHERS – AFTERNOON.

 

MARTY MANTLE is tossing a football across to FRED ANDREWS. Fred catches the ball and throws it to FP as he approaches. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Dude. Where’ve you been? I brought my notes for the history exam. 

FP JONES  
I was busy, and you know I can’t read your handwriting anyway. 

FRED ANDREWS  
(laughs)  
Just trying to keep you on the football team. 

MARTY MANTLE  
Toss the ball back, Jones. 

FP looks down at the football in his hand before throwing it back toward the other boys. He leaped up the steps to find somewhere to sit down to eat the poorly made sandwich he had packed for himself. 

TOM KELLER approaches the two boys who are still throwing a football between them. Marty makes a snide inaudible comment under his breath, which prompts Fred to smack his shoulder as if telling him to behave. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Hey Tom, did you ask your dad about that car part I need?

TOM KELLER  
Sorry, Fred, looks like it’s going to really break the bank. Dad says you’re better off buying a whole new car instead. 

FRED ANDREWS  
(sighs)  
I was hoping I could fix mom’s car so she can stop taking the bus to work late at night. 

FP JONES  
I know a guy selling a car. Let me know and I’ll ask him. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Thanks man. 

Tom sits down just below where FP was eating. Marty realises Fred is too interested in talking to keep throwing the ball around so he sits down too. 

MARTY MANTLE  
Won’t your little wrestling buddies be wondering where you are?

TOM KELLER  
(chuckles)  
This isn’t a John Hughes film. I can sit with other people at lunch just this once. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Yeah, and besides, I’m not even on the football team and you still let me sit here.

FP JONES  
Let you? We can’t shake you. You’re like a lost little puppy Freddy. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Very funny.

MARTY MANTLE.  
Yeah I’m only here because last year’s seniors graduated, and FP is the only one of us getting laid on the regular. 

 

FP JONES  
Maybe if you spoke less often, you’d finally find a girl who wants to get in your pants. 

TOM KELLER  
He’s not really the only one, is he?

FRED ANDREWS  
Well I can assure you I haven’t even kissed a girl in a long time. 

TOM KELLER  
Me neither, not since my break up anyway. 

MARTY MANTLE.  
Nuh, uh. No way did you have sex before me. 

Marty is annoyed and bites down on his sandwich quite aggressively.

FP JONES  
(chuckles)  
Everyone’s had sex before you. 

TOM KELLER  
It would be more accurately described as making love. 

Marty and FP burst out laughing, finding Tom’s soft confession to be funny rather than how Tom intended it to be. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Hey. I think that’s cool. That you had someone special enough like that. 

FP JONES  
That’s because you live with your head in the clouds. Real life ain’t like that. 

Tom is visibly embarrassed by the way the others reacted and changes his tune. 

TOM KELLER  
I mean, it definitely wasn’t PG. She wanted me real bad. 

Marty forgets about his annoyance and looks over at Tom with curiosity.

The story switches back to the girls sitting at their lunch table. Penelope has since joined them, with a notebook filled with ideas for their upcoming themed dance. 

 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
We could make it a Sadie Hawkins. That way the women are in control.

ALICE SMITH  
(snorts)  
Who are you going to ask, Penelope, your brother?

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
Nobody. As the organiser of this event I won’t have time for dancing with one particular boy. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
I wish I could dance with one particular boy but knowing my parents they’ll have picked out a suitor for me. 

ALICE SMITH  
That’s bull-

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
If you want, Sierra, I could ask someone for you, and we can switch dates when we get there.

ALICE SMITH  
Why would you do that, don’t you want to slow dance with that Lodge guy anyway?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Hiram and I are having a disagreement, which I do not intend to discuss right now. 

ALICE SMITH  
Well I’m not going to the stupid dance anyway. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
But you have to go. You’re on the committee.

ALICE SMITH  
I’m on the committee because Hal told me I needed more extra curriculars. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Do you always do what Hal says?

ALICE SMITH  
Can we go back to the part where you weren’t telling us who you screwed during summer break?

SIERRA SAMUELS  
It wasn’t like that. Not for me.  
It was meant to be, but it was so much more. 

“Summer Nights”

Tom moves to stand up in front of the other boys, clapping his hands together as he is about to speak. 

MARTY MANTLE  
Come on man, don’t leave us hanging, how was it?

 

TOM KELLER  
SUMMER LOVIN HAD ME A BLAST

 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
SUMMER LOVIN HAPPENED SO FAST

 

TOM KELLER  
I MET A GIRL CRAZY FOR ME

 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
MET A BOY CUTE AS CAN BE

 

TOM KELLER & SIERRA SAMUELS  
SUMMER DAYS DRIFTED AWAY TO OH,  
OH THE SUMMER NIGHTS

 

MARTY, FP & FRED  
TELL ME MORE TELL ME MORE

MARTY MANTLE  
DID YOU GET VERY FAR?

PENELOPE, ALICE & HERMIONE  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE.

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
LIKE DOES HE HAVE A CAR?

TOM KELLER  
SHE SWAM BY ME, SHE GOT A CRAMP

SIERRA SAMUELS  
HE RAN BY ME, GOT MY SUIT DAMP

TOM KELLER  
I SAVED HER LIFE, SHE NEARLY DROWNED

 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
HE SHOWED OFF, SPLASHING AROUND.

TOM & SIERRA  
SUMMER SUN, SOMETHING’S BEGUN BUT OH,  
OH THE SUMMER NIGHTS. 

PENELOPE, ALICE & HERMIONE  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
WAS IT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT?

MARTY, FP & FRED  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

FP JONES  
DID SHE PUT UP A FIGHT?

TOM KELLER  
TOOK HER BOWLING IN THE ARCADE

SIERRA SAMUELS  
WE WENT STROLLING,  
DRANK LEMONADE

TOM KELLER  
WE MADE OUT UNDER THE DOCK

SIERRA SAMUELS  
WE STAYED OUT TIL TEN O’CLOCK

TOM & SIERRA  
SUMMER FLING, DON’T MEAN A THING,  
BUT OH, OH THE SUMMER NIGHTS.

MARTY, FP & FRED  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

FRED  
BUT YOU DON’T GOTTA BRAG

PENELOPE, ALICE & HERMIONE  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

ALICE SMITH  
COZ HE SOUNDS LIKE A DRAG…

SIERRA SAMUELS  
HE GOT FRIENDLY HOLDING MY HAND

 

TOM KELLER  
SHE GOT FRIENDLY DOWN IN THE SAND

SIERRA SAMUELS  
HE WAS SWEET, JUST TURNED 18

TOM KELLER  
WELL SHE WAS GOOD YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN… 

TOM & SIERRA  
SUMMER HEAT, BOY AND GIRL MEET  
BUT OH, OH THE SUMMER NIGHTS

PENELOPE, ALICE & HERMIONE  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
HOW MUCH DOUGH DID HE SPEND?

MARTY, FP & FRED  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

MARTY MANTLE  
COULD SHE GET ME A FRIEND?

SIERRA SAMUELS  
IT TURNED COLDER THAT’S WHERE IT ENDS

TOM KELLER  
SO I TOLD HER, WE’D STILL BE FRIENDS

SIERRA SAMUELS  
THEN WE MADE OUR TRUE LOVE VOW

TOM KELLER  
WONDER WHAT SHE’S DOING NOW

TOM & SIERRA  
SUMMER DREAMS RIPPED AT THE SEAMS,  
BUT OH, OH THOSE SUMMER NIGHTS… 

EVERYONE  
TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE

INT. CLASSROOM – MORNING

A new day.

The bell rings indicating the class has come to a close. Students rush to leave, revealing FP sitting in the back row, taking his time in grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, tucking his books under his arm as he goes to leave the room. 

The teacher, who is revealed as a young Principal Weatherbee, clears his throat to stop FP in his tracks. 

MR WEATHERBEE  
Mr Jones. Can I see you for a moment?

FP JONES  
Why not.

MR WEATHERBEE  
You’re failing my class. 

FP JONES  
Not on purpose, I assure you. 

MR WEATHERBEE  
You’re a smart kid. Your priorities are just elsewhere. 

FP JONES  
I’m not book smart Sir.

MR WEATHERBEE  
You are. You just don’t see it. 

FP JONES  
I just need to get straight C’s to stay on the football team.

MR WEATHERBEE  
That’s not a life goal, FP. That’s an excuse to be lazy. 

FP JONES  
I’m not lazy. 

MR WEATHERBEE  
If you need to talk to me about anything. You know where to find me. 

FP JONES  
I have my own friends. Thanks.

 

MR WEATHERBEE  
I’m sure you do. That’s not what I’m saying.

FP JONES  
What are you saying then? That I’m going to fail this one stupid class and ruin my football career forever? Is that what you’re saying?

MR WEATHERBEE  
One day you’ll realise the whole world isn’t against you, FP. Study for the next test and I’ll do my best to bring you up to a C, but I can’t help you any more than that. 

FP JONES  
Fine by me. 

 

INT. Blue and Gold office – Afternoon.

HAL COOPER is taking an agonisingly long time reading over the pages in his hand. He makes the occasional sound of pondering thought as Alice watches him anxiously. 

 

HAL COOPER  
It’s better than your last attempt. 

ALICE SMITH  
Are you going to publish it or not, Hal?

HAL COOPER  
Maybe on the back page if we can’t find anything else. 

ALICE SMITH  
Great. 

HAL COOPER  
Right next to the ticket information for the homecoming dance, most likely. 

ALICE SMITH  
Right. I got it. 

HAL COOPER  
When you think about it, that’s probably the second-best place to have your work. The first being the headlining article of course, but people will be looking out for the details of the dance, and they just might read your little fluff piece while their eyes are lingering. 

Alice rolls her eyes at his logic because she can tell it’s total BS, but she’s too tired to start an argument with him over it.

ALICE SMITH  
Mhmm. Gee thanks for being so thoughtful. 

Hal smiles at the girl, believing he had successfully smoothed things over. 

HAL COOPER  
Speaking of the dance, are you going with anyone?

ALICE SMITH  
No. I haven’t asked anyone. 

HAL COOPER  
What?

ALICE SMITH  
Didn’t you hear? Penelope wants a Sadie Hawkins dance. 

HAL COOPER  
Ah, just what we need, more of this feminist nonsense.

ALICE SMITH  
Speaking of, I can’t go to the drive in with you this weekend, I have to go to this sleepover thing. 

HAL COOPER  
You do? I thought you didn’t do sleepovers.

ALICE SMITH  
(laughs)  
Hermione’s birthday. I felt sorry for her, and you’re the one who told me I should be making more friends…

HAL COOPER  
I thought you would spend more time with my friends. Not people like Hermione Gomez. 

ALICE SMITH  
Beggars can’t be choosers, Hal.

 

 

 

INT. HALLWAY – MORNING

Hermione is standing by her locker when a set of hands land over her eyes. These hands belong to HIRAM LODGE.

HIRAM LODGE  
Guess who, Mi Amor

 

Hermione smiles so wide her cheeks hurt. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Hiram. I thought we weren’t speaking

HIRAM LODGE  
We weren’t. You hurt my feelings, but I’m the kind of man who takes the high road. 

Hiram drops his hands from her eyes and reveals a gift he has brought for her in exchange for making up. 

 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You don’t have to buy me expensive gifts every time we have a fight. 

HIRAM LODGE  
I don’t have to, but it is one of the perks of dating me. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Hiram, you know I don’t care about that-

Inside the box Hermione finds an expensive pair of earrings.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
oh this is beautiful!

HIRAM LODGE  
I knew you’d like it. You always appreciate the finer things in life, myself included. 

Hermione wraps her arms around him in excitement. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
The best birthday present ever! 

HIRAM LODGE  
It’s your birthday?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Not today. On the weekend, remember? 

HIRAM LODGE  
Of course, I remember. 

 

EXT. JUNK YARD – AFTERNOON

Fred walks behind FP a little unsure of himself. He is slightly uneasy about their surroundings, but FP is walking ahead of him without a care in the world. 

He watches as FP greets a rough looking man and hangs back to let the two of them finish their conversation. 

FP turns back to see what was taking Fred so long.

FP JONES  
Hey Freddy, this is Little John. He has the car I told you about. 

Fred smiles at the other man awkwardly as FP places a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. 

The two boys are led through the scrap yard and into a shed. Fred is still uneasy, but FP wears a smile. 

 

FRED ANDREWS  
How much?

LITTLE JOHN  
Five Hundred. It’ll need a lot of work kid. 

FP JONES  
I know it doesn’t look too crash hot, but we always said we wanted to work on something like this together, huh? Since we were kids pretending to be mechanics in the backyard. Whattaya say? 

FRED ANDREWS  
I only have 450. 

FP JONES  
Today is your lucky day. 

FP reaches into his back pocket to produce his wallet. He would have to skip out a few meals over the next week or so, but it was worth it. 

 

 

INT. SAMUELS RESIDENCE – EVENING

Sierra is on the floor of her living room doing homework in front of the television. Her mother walks in and holds the landline phone out to her, the chord still connected to the wall of the kitchen.

 

MRS SAMUELS  
It’s your friend Penelope. Be quick, dinner is almost ready. 

Sierra takes the phone a little confused. Penelope doesn’t call her. She doesn’t remember giving the girl her phone number. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Penelope?

TOM KELLER  
No, it’s me. Tommy.

Sierra is confused, but her face lights up excitedly. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
I’m so glad you called me, ‘Penelope.’

TOM KELLER  
I miss you. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
The feeling is mutual. 

TOM KELLER  
I wanted to call from my house, but my parents have caller ID, and they check the phone bill religiously. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
(whispers)  
I know. I wouldn’t be allowed to talk either. 

TOM KELLER  
Penelope is being nice to me. Too nice. I think she’s going to ask me to the dance. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Hermione was going to ask, but I think she made up with Hiram Lodge. 

TOM KELLER  
Oh she did, it’s all he could talk about in the locker room after wrestling practice the other day. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
I would ask you, but you know…

TOM KELLER  
I know. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
I’m glad you called. 

TOM KELLER  
Me too. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
I’ll see you at school, Penelope.

TOM KELLER  
I love you. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Me too. 

 

EXT. SOUTHSIDE – EVENING

FP has to walk home due to spending all of his money on helping Fred buy his car. It’s dark and cold, but he is almost at Sunnyside. A car drives past him, shining a light on him so bright that he has to shield his eyes. He approaches his trailer soon after, and the same care drives past him again, leaving the trailer park. His eyes wander across to see Alice walking behind another trailer to change out of her northside clothing. 

He follows after her, causing her to jump in fright when she hears his footsteps coming in the darkness. 

ALICE SMITH  
Contrary to popular belief, every time a woman takes her clothes off it’s not for your benefit. 

FP JONES  
What are you doing?

ALICE SMITH  
What does it look like?

Alice pushes her arms through the sleeves of her flannel before hurrying to button it up as it was a cold out. 

 

FP JONES  
I don’t mean currently. I mean why are you pretending to be two different people. 

ALICE SMITH  
(scoffs)  
You can talk. I know you told everyone you live on Elm Street. 

FP JONES  
For privacy reasons. 

ALICE SMITH  
(mockingly)  
Oh, privacy reasons? Who are you, Mick Jagger?

FP JONES  
I might be. 

ALICE SMITH  
It’s none of your business what I do with my body. Not anymore. 

FP JONES  
Things were good with us. Weren’t they?

ALICE SMITH  
I don’t want to talk to you about this. 

FP JONES  
Good. Because I was just going to say if you’re trying to find something better, Cooper isn’t the answer. 

ALICE SMITH  
Oh, shut up. What about that cheerleader you can’t keep your hands off of?

FP JONES  
It’s nothing serious, but it’s good to know you’re jealous, really helps stroke my ego. 

ALICE SMITH  
Goodnight FP. 

FP JONES  
Night Ali. 

ALICE SMITH  
I told you you’re not allowed to call me that anymore. 

 

Alice picks up her bag which is now filled with her previous outfit. She pushes past FP and walks straight to the door of her trailer, pulling it open with force before stepping inside. The door slams after her and FP has no choice but to go home, the last place he wants to be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Act Two

 

INT. GOMEZ APARTMENT – EVENING

 

Alice, Penelope & Sierra are sitting on the floor of Hermione’s bedroom while Hermione is on the phone ordering pizza. 

Alice moves to stand up to stretch her legs. They haven’t been there long but she’s already bored. 

ALICE SMITH  
We should make this shin dig more interesting. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
How?

ALICE SMITH  
I don’t know, call some boys over? Hermione’s mom is working, right? She doesn’t have to know. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Oh! I thought you meant booze. 

ALICE SMITH  
What, because I live on the Southside I’m automatically some drunk?

SIERRA SAMUELS  
No! That’s not what I meant, Alice. I’m sorry.

ALICE SMITH  
(laughs)  
I’m just messing with you, lighten up. I have a flask in my bag…

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
I don’t think we should be messing up this night for Hermione, she said her mom doesn’t trust her alone at night very often.

ALICE SMITH  
Which is ridiculous considering how much of a church mouse she is. Has Hermione ever done anything wrong, ever?  
SIERRA SAMUELS  
I mean none of us are troublemakers, not really, except-

ALICE SMITH  
Except me? It’s fine, you can say it. I know you’re both thinking it. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Maybe I should stop talking, I keep saying things that are upsetting you. 

Alice walks over to the dresser and sits down in front of Hermione’s mirror. She picks up one of the nude coloured lipsticks and paints it’s across her lips. 

ALICE SMITH  
At least I’m not boring.

Alice immediately reaches for a tissue to wipe away the plain lipstick from her mouth. She picks up a pair of Hermione’s glasses and turns to look at the other girls. 

 

“Look at Me I’m Sandra Dee” 

 

ALICE SMITH  
LOOK AT ME I’M SANDRA DEE,  
LOUSY WITH VIRGINITY  
WON’T GO TO BED TIL I’M LEGALLY WED  
I CAN’T!  
I’M SANDRA DEE.

WATCH IT, HEY I’M DORIS DAY  
I WAS NOT BROUGHT UP THAT. WAY  
WON’T COME ACROSS  
EVEN ROCK HUDSON LOST  
HIS HEART TO DORIS DAY

I DON’T DRINK  
OR SWEAR  
I DON’T RAT MY HAIR  
I GET ILL FROM ONE CIGARETTE

KEEP YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY SILKY DRAWERS,  
WOULD YOU PULL THAT CRAP WITH ANNETTE?

AS FOR YOU TROY DONAHUE  
I KNOW WHAT YOU WANNA DO  
YOU GOT YOUR CRUST  
I’M NOT OBJECT OF LUST  
I’M JUST PLAIN SANDRA DEE  
ELVIS! ELVIS! LET ME BE!  
KEEP THAT PELVIS FAR FROM ME!  
JUST KEEP YOUR COOL NOW YOU’RE STARTING TO DROOL  
HEY FUNGU, I’M SANDRA DEE

 

Hermione walks back in excitedly, about to explain the pizza situation to the girls when she sees Alice making fun of her. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Alice? Are you making fun of me?

Alice turns around. Her face falls because she had been caught up in the moment and hadn’t meant for it to go this far. She takes off Hermione’s glasses and untucks her hair from behind her ears. 

ALICE SMITH  
Hermione- I’m sorry.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You didn’t have to come if I’m too boring for you.

ALICE SMITH  
You’re not. I’m just an asshole. I’m sorry.

SIERRA SAMUELS.  
How about we change into our jammies, give each other facials like you suggested?

ALICE SMITH  
I should go.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Yeah. You should. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
We can still have fun without her.

ALICE SMITH  
You can. She’s right. I don’t know why I came.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Just go, Alice. Go back to your trailer and have the time of your life with less boring people. Maybe FP will be there.

ALICE SMITH  
Don’t

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You were making fun of me for being a virgin, while you gave your virginity away to FP Jones of all people.

SIERRA SAMUELS  
What!

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
Curiouser and curiouser 

ALICE SMITH  
You told me you wouldn’t tell anyone that!

HERMIONE LODGE  
And you told me you were happy to come. Just go Alice, I don’t want to be around you. Maybe we’re boring, but at least we’re not trashy.

SIERRA SAMUELS  
(gasps)

Alice gathers her things in a hurry, not bothering to give a response on the way out. She knows she messed up. Tears roll down her eyes as she leaves the apartment feeling more alone than ever. 

 

INT. ANDREWS’ GARAGE – AFTERNOON

Fred, Marty, FP and Tom are all standing around, admiring the new car Fred and FP intend on fixing up. Tom is the most impressed, although the car still has a lot of work needed. 

TOM KELLER  
I can’t believe she’s yours. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Technically this is for my mom, but me too, Man. 

TOM KELLER  
So how much is it gonna cost to do up?

FRED ANDREWS  
Don’t even ask. 

MARTY MANTLE  
Who cares bro, this thing is going to be a chick magnet when it’s all done up. You’ll have girls lining up outside wanting to date you.

FP JONES  
Is that all you think about?

MARTY MANTLE  
Basically, yeah.

FP JONES  
Who cares about girls when you’ve got a set of wheels like this. You can go anywhere. Freedom! 

 

 

“Greased Lightnin’.”

FRED ANDREWS  
WHY THIS CAR IS AUTOMATIC  
ITS SYSTEMATIC  
ITS HYDROMATIC

FP JONES  
WHY ITS GREASED LIGNTNIN!

FRED ANDREWS  
GREASE LIGHTNIN!

TOM KELLER  
WE’LL GET SOME OVERHEAD LIFTERS AND FOUR-BARREL QUADS, OH YEAH. 

FRED ANDREWS  
KEEP TALKING, OH KEEP TALKING

FP JONES  
FUEL INJECTION CUT OFF, AND CHROME PLATED RODS, OH YEAH. 

FRED ANDREWS  
I’LL GET THE MONEY, I’LL KILL TO GET THE MONEY

MARTY MANTLE  
WITH FOUR SPEEDS ON THE FLOOR THEY’LL BE WAITING AT THE DOOR, YOU KNOW WITHOUT A DOUBT, WE’LL BE REALLY MAKING OUT IN GREASE LIGHTNIN’

FRED ANDREWS  
GO, GREASE LIGHTNIN YOU’RE BURNIN UP THE QUARTER MILE

TOM, MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHTNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
GO GREASE LIGHNIN’ YOU’RE COASTIN’ THROUGH THE HEAT LAP TRIALS

TOM. MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHTNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
YOU ARE SUPREME, THE CHICKS WILL SCREAM FOR GREASE LIGHTNIN’

 

TOM KELLER  
WE’LL GET SOME PURPLE FRENCH TAIL LIGHTS AND THIRTY INCH FINS OH YEAH  
FP JONES  
A PALOMINO DASHBOARD AND DUEL MUFFLER TWINS, OH YEAR

MARTY MANTLE  
WITH NEW PISTONS, PLUGS AND SHOCKS,I CAN GET OFF MY ROCKS

FRED ANDREWS  
YOU KNOW THAT I AIN’T BRAGGIN’ SHE’S A REAL

FP & FRED  
SHAGGIN WAGON!

FRED ANDREWS  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’

FRED ANDREWS  
GO, GREASE LIGHTNIN YOU’RE BURNIN UP THE QUARTER MILE

TOM, MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
GO GREASE LIGHNIN’ YOU’RE COASTIN’ THROUGH THE HEAT LAP TRIALS

TOM. MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
YOU ARE SUPREME, THE CHICKS WILL SCREAM FOR GREASE LIGHTNIN’

 

As weeks pass, FP and Fred fix up the car and start s business hiring it out to their classmates for date nights. Boys come and go; Fred and FP collect their money as they do. 

One night at the drive in, Fred shows off his car to all of the boys who come over to flock the car.

FRED ANDREWS  
GO, GREASE LIGHTNIN YOU’RE BURNIN UP THE QUARTER MILE

TOM, MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
GO GREASE LIGHNIN’ YOU’RE COASTIN’ THROUGH THE HEAT LAP TRIALS

TOM. MARTY & FP  
GREASE LIGHTNIN’ GO GREASE LIGHNIN

FRED ANDREWS  
YOU ARE SUPREME, THE CHICKS WILL SCREAM FOR GREASE LIGHTNIN’

 

EXT. TWILIGHT DRIVE IN – EVENING

Hermione is walking back from the concession stand with a box of popcorn in her hands. She almost walks into Fred who is heading that way to get the same. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Oh hey Fred.

 

FRED ANDREWS  
That smells amazing

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You want some? I usually have to share with someone anyway. Hiram and I are having another one of our ‘breaks’ 

FRED ANDREWS  
(laughs)  
Sorry to hear about that.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
My mom keeps telling me he’s not worth the trouble, but Hiram has great ideas for the future, and I like that.

FRED ANDREWS  
Do you want to watch the movie with me? I came with FP, but he’s found someone else, of the female variety.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Who, Alice?

 

FRED ANDREWS  
Smith? No. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Oh. The Vixen again?

FRED ANDREWS  
I think so. You want to sit with me?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Beats sitting alone.

Fred went on his way to get them some drinks before meeting her back at his car. The crowd of lingering males had died down since the opening credits had started to roll and everyone had to get back to their dates. 

The two sat happily in Fred’s car, watching the movie. 

 

INT. TWILIGHT DRIVE IN - EVENING

 

FP Jones looks behind himself to check to see if anyone was watching before he snuck into the projector room. The movie was playing, so he knew most people were busy. He smiles when he sees the blonde appear from the shadows. 

 

ALICE SMITH  
This is the last time

FP JONES  
Of course

ALICE SMITH  
I mean it, FP

FP steps toward the girl and reaches out to pull her in against his body. 

FP JONES  
I heard you.

Alice reaches between them to undo his belt, she looks up at the boy she once told she loved, with sad eyes before using her other hand to pull him in for a kiss. 

 

As they kiss, a flashback reveals FP receiving an F on his recent History test, and Alice’s locker being vandalised with the words ‘Serpent Slut’ 

 

INT. FRED’S CAR - EVENING

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Do you think I went too far with Alice’s locker?

FRED ANDREWS  
Wait, that was you?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I’m not proud of it. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Aren’t you two on the dance committee together?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
No, Alice quit after my birthday party. She was making fun of me for being a virgin, and I got upset. We haven’t talked since. 

FRED ANDREWS  
I’m sure she misses you. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Maybe. We weren’t really friends.

FRED ANDREWS  
If you weren’t friends, then why are you both so upset about this?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Okay, you have a point. I just don’t like people walking all over me. That’s why Hiram is infuriating me so much lately. That’s why he keeps getting upset with me, because sometimes I don’t want to be the nice one. 

FRED ANDREWS  
There’s nothing wrong with being the nice one.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You’re just saying that because you are the nice one.

FRED ANDREWS  
(laughs)  
Maybe I am. 

EXT. TWILIGHT DRIVE IN – EVENING

Alice sees FP returning to his Vixen squeeze as though they hadn’t just had sex together. She wipes away her tears before walking toward the exit. 

 

What Alice doesn’t see is FP rejecting the other girl’s advances because he can’t shake the feelings he had. 

 

“There Are Worse Things I Could Do.”

ALICE SMITH  
THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO.  
THAN GO WITH A BOY LIKE YOU  
EVEN THOUGH THE NEIGHBOURHOOD  
THINKS I’M TRASHY AND NO GOOD  
I SUPPOSE IT COULD BE TRUE  
BUT THERE ARE WORSE THINGS I COULD DO.

FP JONES  
I COULD FLIRT WITH ALL THE GIRLS

ALICE SMITH  
SMILE AT THEM AND FLIP MY CURLS

FP JONES  
PRESS AGAINST THEM WHEN WE DANCE

ALICE SMITH  
MAKE THEM THINK THEY STAND A CHANCE

FP JONES  
THEN REFUSE TO SEE IT THROUGH

ALICE SMITH  
THAT’S A THING I’D NEVER DO

FP JONES  
I COULD STAY HOME EVERY NIGHT

ALICE SMITH  
WAIT AROUND FOR MR RIGHT

FP JONES  
TAKE COLD SHOWERS EVER DAY  
AND THROW MY LIFE AWAY  
ON A DREAM THAT WON’T COME TRUE

 

ALICE SMITH  
I COULD HURT SOMEONE LIKE ME  
OUT OF SPITE OR JEALOUSY

 

FP JONES  
I DON’T STEAL AND I DON’T LIE  
BUT I CAN FEEL AND I CAN CRY  
A FACT I’LL BET YOU NEVER KNEW

ALICE & FP  
BUT TO CRY IN FRONT OF YOU  
THAT’S THE WORST THING I COULD DO. 

 

INT. STUDENT LOUNGE – MORNING

Hermione has convinced Penelope that Fred and his band should be the entertainment at the school dance. Fred is sitting down on one of the couches as Penelope talks on and on about what she expects from him. He can’t keep his eyes off of Hermione who is smiling back at him happily. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
You got all of that, Andrews?

FRED ANDREWS  
(distractedly)  
Yeah. I got it. Don’t mess this up. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
If you do, I’ll hang you from the flag pole. Mark my words. As student body president, everything will be blamed on me if anyone messes this up. 

FRED ANDREWS  
We won’t mess it up, Penelope. Just tell me which songs you want, and I’ll make sure we know them. 

 

Penelope takes a step aside to reveal the poster on the wall behind them. The theme for the dance is Grease the movie. 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
Hope you know how to hand jive. 

 

 

 

 

 

Act Three

 

INT. SCHOOL GYM. – EVENING.

 

It is the night of the school dance finally. Penelope is anxiously overseeing literally everything. Fred and the Fred Heads are on stage. The gym is covered in 1950’s themed decorations and every student looks like they’ve stepped out of the Grease movie set. 

 

“Born to Hand Jive”

FRED ANDREWS  
BEFORE I WAS BORN LATE ONE NIGHT  
MY PAPA SAID EVERYTHING’S ALRIGHT  
THE DOCTOR LAUGHED WHEN MAMA LAID DOWN  
WITH A STOMACH BOUNCING ALL AROUND  
CAUSE THE BEEBOP STORK WAS ABOUT TO ARRIVE  
MAMA GAVE BIRTH TO THE HAND JIVE

I COULD BARELY WALK WHEN I MILKED A COW

WHEN I WAS THREE, I PUSHED A PLOW  
WHILE CHOPPING WOOD I MOVED MY LEGS  
AND I STARTED TO DANCE WHILE I GATHERED EGGS  
THE TOWNFOLK CLAPPED, I WAS ONLY FIVE  
HE’LL OUT DANCE EM ALL, HE WAS BORN TO HAND JIVE!

BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY  
BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY  
OH YEAH  
HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?  
HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?  
HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?  
HOW LOW CAN YOU GO?

HIGHER!  
HIGHER!  
HIGHER!  
HIGHER!

NOW CAN YOU HAND JIVE BABY?  
OH CAN YOU HAND JIVE BABY?  
BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY?  
BORN TO HAND JIVE BABY?

OH YEAH!  
OH YEAH!  
OH YEAH!  
YEAH!  
BORN TO HAND JIVE, OH YEAH!

INT. SCHOOL GYM. – EVENING. 

 

Sierra Samuels is standing by the refreshments table sipping from her cup of fruit punch as Tom approaches the table in conspicuously as he glances down at the various snacks and drinks laid out. The two teens intend to talk to one another without making it obvious. 

 

TOM KELLER  
You look beautiful 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Thank you, Tommy

TOM KELLER  
I wish I could dance with you, but my mom’s best friend is a chaperone tonight. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
My date would snitch on us anyway. He’s a goody two shoes like that. 

TOM KELLER  
(chuckles)  
Just know that while I’m dancing with her, I wish I was dancing with you. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
One day when everything is less complicated and we’re both adults, we’ll dance at our wedding. 

TOM KELLER  
I can’t wait. 

 

Sierra takes one last sip of her drink before reaching across the table to pick up a snack. Tom brushes his fingers against her hands and smiles at her briefly before he has to walk away. 

On the dance floor, Hiram Lodge has his arms wrapped around Hermione. Despite them constantly having tiffs, they are still very much a couple, and Hermione had even asked him to the dance as her date. 

 

HIRAM LODGE  
Do you like your corsage?

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I do. It’s beautiful, thank you.

HIRAM LODGE  
And the dress. It fits you perfectly.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
It does. You really didn’t need to buy it for me.

HIRAM LODGE  
Don’t be silly, I love you, I shower those I love, with beautiful things. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Beautiful things bought with dirty money, Hiram.

HIRAM LODGE  
I thought we weren’t going to talk about this anymore.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
No, you’re right. We shouldn’t. Especially not tonight. 

HIRAM LODGE  
Good. I want to enjoy my evening. 

Hermione’s eyes drifted across the room to where Fred was talking to the new girl Mary Maiden. She didn’t know much about the girl, other than the jealousy she was feeling seeing her with Fred, laughing and smiling. 

 

FP walked up behind Fred and Mary. He placed a hand upon Fred’s shoulder and smiled at the red head. 

FP JONES  
You don’t need me right now do you? My date is nagging me for a slow dance even though I have two left feet. 

FRED ANDREWS  
They’re playing CD’s for now, we don’t have to play again for a while. Go and have fun. 

FP JONES  
See you in a bit.

FP walks across the gym to where the girl he had been seeing for the past month, is talking with the other vixens. He smiles at her, his eyes flickering past her just long enough to see Alice and Hal sneaking off together. 

 

FP takes his date to the dance floor. Simultaneously other couples all do the same, including Fred and Mary, Hiram and Hermione, Sierra and her date, as well as Tom and Penelope. 

 

“Hopelessly Devoted to You”

Sierra is dancing with her date, eyes watching as Tom dances with Penelope across the room, wishing it was her instead. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
GUESS MINE IS NOT THE FIRST HEART BROKEN  
MY EYES ARE NOT THE FIRST TO CRY  
I’M NOT THE FIRST TO KNOW THERE’S  
JUST NO GETTING OVER YOU

 

FP is trying his best to have a good time dancing with his date, but he can’t stop thinking about where Alice went. 

FP JONES  
YOU KNOW I’M JUST A FOOL WHO’S WILLING  
TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT FOR YOU

Hiram holds Hermione close, rocking their bodies as her head rests on his shoulder, eyes focused on Fred and Mary. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
BUT BABY CAN’T YOU SEE THERE’S NOTHING ELSE FOR ME TO DO.  
I’M HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

SIERRA SAMUELS  
BUT NOW THERE’S NO WAY TO HIDE

FP JONES  
SINCE YOU PUSHED MY LOVE ASIDE  
I’M OUTTA MY HEAD HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

SIERRA, FP & HERMIONE  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

HERMIONE LODGE  
MY HEAD IS SAYING FOOL FORGET HIM

FP excuses himself from the dance floor to go and find Alice. Sierra and Hermione remain dancing with their partners. 

 

FP JONES  
MY HEART IS SAYING DON’T LET GO

 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
HOLD ON TO THE END THAT’S WHAT I INTEND TO DO

SIERRA, FP & HERMIONE  
I’M HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

SIERRA SAMUELS  
BUT NOW THERE’S NOWHERE TO HIDE

FP finds Alice and watches from a distance as Alice and Hal argue about something. 

FP JONES  
SINCE YOU PUSHED MY LOVE ASIDE

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I’M OUT OF MY HEAD, HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

FP returns to his date, not wanting to interrupt Alice 

 

SIERRA, FP & HERMIONE  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU

Hal storms off leaving Alice alone. She places her hand on her stomach and is in tears.

ALICE SMITH  
HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU.

 

 

 

 

 

INT. GIRLS BATHROM – EVENING

 

Alice walks out of one of the bathroom stalls after throwing up. She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth before leaning over the sink and washing her hands. 

Hermione walks in needing some time to breathe away from Hiram and the confusing feelings about Fred. 

 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Oh. Hi Alice. 

ALICE SMITH  
I can go if you want me to.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
No. You don’t have to 

The two girls stand there in silence for a moment, awkward and unsure of what to say. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Alice, I’m sorry for what I did to your locker. I was just hurt 

ALICE SMITH  
I deserved it.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
No. Our issues were private, I shouldn’t have humiliated you in public when what you did to me was in front of our friends. 

ALICE SMITH  
Your friends. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
What?

ALICE SMITH  
They’re your friends. You still talk to them. You still spend time with them. I don’t. They dropped me when you did. They’re not my friends. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I’m sorry

ALICE SMITH  
You already said that. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I know but it’s still true. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I think I love Fred 

ALICE SMITH  
You don’t.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
How do you know?

ALICE SMITH  
Because if you love him, then maybe I love FP

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Well it took you long enough to admit it. 

ALICE SMITH  
It doesn’t matter now anyway. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Yeah? It doesn’t matter now for me either. 

ALICE SMITH  
Your future isn’t set in stone with Hiram, for god’s sake Hermione. If you like Fred then go for it. Can’t be a church mouse forever. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I won’t be. 

 

INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY – MORNING 

The hallway is buzzing with rumours involving Fred Andrews who apparently took Mary out in the Shaggin Wagon after the dance over the weekend. Hermione overhears people talking about it and immediately gets upset. 

 

“Freddy My Love”

Hermione walks to her first class feeling blue. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
FREDDY MY LOVE, I MISS YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN SAY  
FREDDY MY LOVE PLEASE KEEP IN TOUCH WHILE YOU’RE AWAY  
HEARING FROM YOU CAN MAKE THE DAY SO MUCH BETTER  
FREDDY YOU KNOW YOUR ABSENCE MAKES ME FEEL SO BLUE  
THAT’S OKAY THOUGH, HIS PRESENTS MAKE ME FEEL NEW  
FREDDY YOU SEE YOU’LL HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS SOMEDAY  
AND I WILL BE WEARING YOUR BAND TEE  
THINKING ABOUT IT MY HEART’S POUNDING ALREADY  
KNOWING WHEN YOU COME HOME, WE’RE BOUND TO GO STEADY  
FREDDY MY LOVE.  
FREDDY MY LOVE. 

 

INT. BLUE AND GOLD OFFICE – AFTERNOON

Alice is sitting across from Hal, reading over the newest edition of the newspaper, this time she’s the front cover story. 

HAL COOPER  
I told you when I thought your work was good enough, I would put you on the front.

ALICE SMITH  
I just wish it was because you actually believed in me. Instead of you wanting to do something nice before I go away. 

HAL COOPER  
Alice. Do you think I am that crafty? I wouldn’t do that to you. You’re my girlfriend. 

ALICE SMITH  
Then why are you sending me away?

HAL COOPER  
We agreed it was for the best. 

ALICE SMITH  
You agreed. You and your mother made all of these decisions

HAL COOPER  
Hey, you didn’t want an abortion. This way we both win.

ALICE SMITH  
He doesn’t win. 

HAL COOPER  
Alice, you’re just having cold feet. I promise you that you will have more babies. We will. Just when you’re mature enough. 

Alice doesn’t say anything. She wipes away a stray tear and looks down at the page in front of her instead. 

 

INT. THE BLEACHERS – AFTERNOON

VIXEN CHEERLEADER  
Look, FP. We’ve been having fun the last few months, but I know you’re not into it anymore. 

FP JONES  
I’m into it. I am. 

VIXEN CHEERLEADER  
No. You’re not and that’s okay. 

FP JONES  
I’m sorry

VIXEN CHEERLEADER  
I’m not. It’s been fun, we’re just not right for each other. It happens, and if you want my advice, whoever you’re pining over they’re probably missing you too. 

FP wants to ask how she knows there’s somebody else, but she beat him to it by pressing a quick goodbye kiss to his lips. When she pulls away he’s too distracted to ask. 

 

INT. STUDENT LOUNGE – AFTERNOON

FP rushes into the room to find Fred who is sitting next to both Marty and Tom. 

FP JONES  
Anyone want to skip class tomorrow and head to the Centreville Carnival? 

Fred looks between the two boys before shrugging.

MARTY MANTLE  
I’m in.

TOM KELLER  
Me too. Do you think-

FP JONES  
You should ask Sierra to come? Obviously.

 

 

 

EXT. CENTREVILLE CARNIVAL – MORNING

Alice is sitting on the Ferris wheel next to Hermione. She doesn’t know FP organised this day to tell her how he feels. She turns toward Hermione and lets out a big sigh. 

 

ALICE SMITH  
Can I tell you something that you can’t tell anybody? And this time I actually mean it. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Of course

ALICE SMITH  
I’m leaving Riverdale soon. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
(shocked)  
What? Why?

ALICE SMITH  
I’m pregnant.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
OH MY GOD ALICE

ALICE SMITH  
I’m going away to have the baby. He or she is going to be given to a nice family. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You don’t want to keep it?

ALICE SMITH  
I can’t. My mom doesn’t know about this, and she would kick me out if she did. Somehow Juvie is fine, but teen pregnancies are a no go. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Is Hal-

ALICE SMITH  
No. 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Maybe if you told the father…

ALICE SMITH  
NO. 

 

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
I’ll miss you

ALICE SMITH  
I’ll miss you too. Hal’s going to tell everyone I went back to juvie. That’s why I wanted you to know the truth. So you don’t think I’m southside trash again.

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
You aren’t southside trash, and even if you were, you’re my southside trash. 

 

EXT. FOOD TRUCKS – MORNING

Tom takes a bite from his cotton candy, smile on his face because he is holding hands with Sierra in public. 

 

TOM KELLER  
You know this might be the last time we get to be together like this for a long time. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Then we should make the most of it. 

TOM KELLER  
You’ll wait for me, won’t you?

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Of course, I will, Tommy. I don’t want to be with anyone else. 

 

“You’re the One That I Want”

TOM KELLER  
I’VE GOT CHILLS THEY’RE MULTIPLYIN  
AND I’M LOSING CONTROL  
CAUSE THE POWER YOU’RE SUPPLYING  
IT’S ELECTRIFYING

SIERRA SAMUELS  
YOU BETTER SHAPE UP  
COZ I NEED A MAN  
AND MY HEART IS SET ON YOU  
YOU BETTER SHAPE UP  
YOU BETTER UNDERSTAND THAT TO MY HEART MY MUST BE TRUE

 

TOM KELLER  
NOTHING LEFT  
NOTHING LEFT FOR ME TO DO

TOM & SIERRA  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT  
OH OH OH HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
OH OH OH HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
OH OH OH HONEY  
THE ONE I NEED  
OH YES INDEED.

 

FP finally finds Alice after she gets off of the ride that she was on. Hermione leaves the two to talk, walking off to find their other friends. 

FP JONES  
Alice. I know we don’t talk about things, ever but I need you to know something. 

ALICE SMITH  
I don’t think I’m ready for that. 

FP JONES  
Do you know when you’ll be ready?

ALICE SMITH  
I’m going to juvie soon.

FP JONES  
What?

ALICE SMITH  
I don’t want to talk about it, can we just have one last day, together?

ALICE SMITH  
IF YOU’RE FILLED WITH AFFECTION  
YOU’RE TOO SHY TO CONVEY  
BETTER TAKE MY DIRECTION,  
FEEL YOUR WAY

FP JONES  
I BETTER SHAPE UP  
COS YOU NEED A MAN

ALICE SMITH  
I NEED A MAN WHO CAN KEEP ME SATISFIED

FP JONES  
I BETTER SHAPE UP IF I’M GONNA PROVE

ALICE SMITH  
YOU BETTER PROVE  
THAT MY FAITH IS JUSTIFIED

FP JONES  
ARE YOU SURE?

ALICE SMITH  
YES I’M SURE DOWN DEEP INSIDE

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT

FRED ANDREWS  
YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT

ALICE SMITH  
OH OH OH HONEY

TOM KELLER  
THE ONE THAT I WANT

EVERYONE  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT

TOM KELLER  
OH THE ONE I NEED

TOM & SIERRA  
OH YES INDEED

EVERYONE  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT

HERMIONE  
OH OH OH HONEY

FRED  
THE ONE THAT I WANT

EVERYONE  
YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE THE ONE I WANT  
OH OH OH HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE ONE I WANT  
OH OH OH HONEY  
THE ONE THAT I WANT  
YOU ARE THE ONE THAT I WANT  
THE ONE I NEED  
THE ONE I NEED  
OH YES INDEED  
THE ONE THAT I WANT 

 

EXT. CARNIVAL – AFTERNOON

Hermione, Marty, Fred, Penelope & Mary are all hovering around a game as Tom wins the grand prize, a giant stuffed teddy bear for Sierra. 

Fred looks up to see FP and Alice walking toward them all, holding hands. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Well I’ll be damned

ALICE SMITH  
Oh put your tongue back in your mouth Andrews. 

FP JONES  
(laughs) 

PENELOPE BLOSSOM  
You know this might be the last time we all get to hang out together. 

ALICE SMITH  
When have we ever hung out all together?

MARTY MANTLE  
She has a point

HERMIONE GOMEZ  
Well it doesn’t matter, she’s right. Tom and Sierra aren’t allowed to be together, Alice is going away soon, and we all live separate lives. 

FRED ANDREWS  
Probably should make the most of it then…

SIERRA SAMUELS  
Hey, we’ll always have today to look back on, even if we aren’t all friends together, forever.

ALICE SMITH  
Again, when were we ever

FP JONES  
Alice, stop ruining the nice moment. 

SIERRA SAMUELS  
We’re an odd bunch really. Like a mismatched house, none of us really go together, but somehow it makes some kind of sense. 

MARY MAIDEN  
You’re not all about to start singing, are you?

FRED ANDREWS  
Nah. 

 

“We Go Together” 

 

EVERYONE  
WE GO TOGETHER  
LIKE RAMA LAMA LAMA KA DINGA DA DINGA DONG  
REMEMBERED FOREVER  
AS SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA WADDA YIPPITY BOOM DE BOOM  
CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA-BOP  
THAT'S THE WAY IT SHOULD BE  
WAH-OOOH, YEAH!  
WE'RE ONE OF A KIND  
LIKE DIP DA-DIP DA-DIP DOO-WOP DA DOO-BEE DOO  
OUR NAMES ARE SIGNED  
BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY  
SHOOBY DOO-WOP SHE-BOP  
CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA-BOP  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE ONE, WA-WA-WA-ONE  
WHEN WE GO OUT AT NIGHT  
AND STARS ARE SHININ' BRIGHT  
UP IN THE SKIES ABOVE  
OR AT THE HIGH SCHOOL DANCE  
WHERE YOU CAN FIND ROMANCE  
MAYBE IT MIGHT BE LOVE  
RAMA LAMA LAMA KA DINGA DA DINGA DONG  
SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA WADDA YIPPITY BOOM DE BOOM  
CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA-BOP  
DIP DA-DIP DA-DIP DOO-WOP DA DOO-BEE DOO  
BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY  
SHOO-BE DOO-WOP SHE-BOP  
SHA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA YIPPITY DIP DE DOOM  
RAMA LAMA LAMA KA DINGA DA DINGA DONG  
SHOO-BOP SHA WADDA WADDA YIPPITY BOOM DE BOOM  
CHANG CHANG CHANGITTY CHANG SHA-BOP  
DIP DA-DIP DA-DIP DOO-WOP DA DOO-BEE DOO  
BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY BOOGEDY  
SHOO-BE DOO-WOP SHE-BOP  
SHA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA YIPPITY DIP DE DOOM  
WOP BA-BA LU-MOP AND WOP BAM BOOM!  
WE'RE FOR EACH OTHER  
LIKE A WOP BA-BA LU-BOP AND WOP BAM BOOM  
JUST LIKE MY BROTHER IS  
SHA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA YIPPITY DIP DE DOOM  
CHANG CHANG CHANITTY CHANG SHA-BOP  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WHA OOOH, YEAH!  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER  
WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER

 

 

The end.


End file.
